


S.C.P Academia: JP Foundation

by Pabaxel



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artifacts, Dorms, F/M, Government problems, Military, Monsters, Quirkless Midoriya, SCP Foundation - Freeform, Very Divergence, not from U.A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Secure, Contain, Protect these are the basics. Heroes don't always have to the in the spotlight.Before quirks have been discovered in 80% of the population. Another strange  phenomenon started to spread as eye witnesses started to encounter new mostly disturbing situations and creatures alike.





	1. Secure job position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel: I bet you didn't expect this type of crossover.  
> (Or maybe you did? Everyone has similar thoughts now in days.)
> 
> In this story will have many creatures (hopefully) for each chapter at least.
> 
> I will try and keep it like a school setting, and some students will be in training in how to handle different types of scenarios dealing with abnormal objects up to disturbing monsters.
> 
> Quirks will still be involved. (Maybe?)  
> Some SCPs will have quirks but in special occasions, maybe a rare mutation will create this type of situation.
> 
> Okay- Okay enough typing let's begin with the first chapter.

* * *

In a new era with a decrease in crime rate across the world thanks to the end of World war 3 . Another threat rises from the shadows. Proving to be much worse or odd in some cases.

And then one day different types of creatures and technology made contact with the human population creating chaos in many rural areas across the globe.

Thanks to multiple organizations tackling this matter without the help of the United Nations.

This is the story of a young man that wants to be a hero in a different way.

——————————————————————

"Bye mom." ,- said Midoriya wearing casual clothing caring his backpack and his duffle bag.

"Be careful son.",-said Inko waving as his son his waiting outside their apartment to get picked up.

"It's finally here." ,-said Izuku looking at a white modern bus. "SCP Foundation." ,-he thought as the bus got closer.

**——————**

***Flashback***

A few months back he sound this organization after a few hours of research for his carrier and got a peculiar ad which was very different than the others.

It was very persistent, after closing all tabs from his computer it would still pop out. Then he turn it off and on again, but it would still be there.

Midoriya bothered to read what it said. "Looks like you want a job, you can have one with a high paying job unlike your parents." ,-it said

"This feels a little personal, why does it know my family struggles? Let's see what it was to offer." ,-then proceeds on clicking it.

Soon after the computer turns off and turns on again as the background changed.

"Welcome Student to the SPC foundation, you have been selected to take part in our special program. It will cover all three years of your high school if your concerned about that.

But anyways on to the main topic, why you? Based on your academic results and search history throughout the years. We have determined you have the qualifications to enter our program.

Interested? Click ok to continue. Turn computer off if your not up for it.

"Well after what All Might told me that theirs no way for me to be a hero. Let's see want going on here?",-said Midoriya clinking ok as he continues getting more information on this foundation.

Ah, good choice. Now what this foundation does in based on the nam S.C.P which can be considered many different things but are categorized by two main sections mysterious objects and creatures.

"Creatures?" ,-he questioned continuing reading.

"S.C.P stands for Secure, contain, protect. So this organization will do the above whenever something supernatural in reported. We take care of it, simple."

"What right there have been some big anomalies throughout the years." ,-said Midoriya

"People believe that quirks where responsible for that. Do you wish to accept?"

***clicked Yes***

Welcome to the SCP foundation, your job title will arrive shortly. ———— **Soldier**.

"Soldier?" ,-he thought looking at the job description.

"Don't worry in eight months we will start the courses. Here's a list of training recommended before entering. Good luck soldier."

"Eight months........" ,-Midoriya repeated. Looking at the list below, "What? They even assigned me a diet list on what to eat."

***End of Flashback***

**———————————————**

As a result his body has become well built and not over excessive.

"Well here it starts." ,-he said entering the bus taking out his ID in the scanner and proceeds.

There were already a few people on board. So he just takes a seat on the middle of the bus on the right side by the window.

"It's quite comfortable." ,-he thought putting his duffle bag down and puts his backpack to the side. Since it wasn't that big. "Looks like it can hold 50 people on this bus." ,-Izuku said as he felt a little sleepy and closes his eyes falling a sleep.

As Midoriya continues sleeping and multiple stops. More people around his age (15) continued to show up, until most of the bus is full.

Then Izuku wakes up looking around noticing more people.

"Hello sleepy boy." ,-said a girl with pink hair with a tool kit next to her.

"Hi, my name is Midoriya." ,-he said 

"My name is Hatsume." ,-she said as they both shake their hands. 

"What's your job?" ,-Izuku asks.

"My job is scientist mechanic!" ,-she said as Midoriya can feel intense energy building up

"And yours?" ,-Hatsume asks

"Oh, solider." ,-said Midoriya.

"I see." ,-she said as Izuku turns towards the window next to him.

"............." ,- he felt something harm touching his left arm and looks over. It's Hatsume touching his arm!

"Woah so that's why you all that hidden muscle underneath." ,-she said as she continues touching his body and Midoriya his partiality paralyzed from shock and nervousness as a girl continues touching his body.

After several awkward minutes, Izuku asks.

"So you got your messages through your computer?" ,-said Midoriya

"That's correct, that means they have even scouting us for a few year al least." ,-said Hatsume looking for something in his backpack and a suitcase rested underneath her seat.

"And now it seems the foundation is back in operation." ,-said Izuku.

"Already everyone listen up, I an commander Norman your leader. Looks like we have everyone in the list in this section. We the SCP foundation will be the new hope of humanity. First we will be transported to one of our main facilities here in Japan. Each person will be paired with someone, you guys are young adults. Figure that out, after all pairs report in we will head in to the facility and begin your training. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" ,-everyone in the bus said in unison.

"Good, that's how I like it." ,-said Commander Norman.


	2. SCP Headquarters

<https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel>

<https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC17MjjYhSqg-A7rxDaAiZDg>

* * *

After 6 hours of the bus driving, they finally reach their destination. After passing a 30 feet fence wall surrounding the perimeter of the facility.

"Alright we are here, it seems everyone has submitted with their partners. Let's move out." ,-said Commander Norman getting of the bus and soon everyone started taking out their gear.

"Wake up sleepy head." ,-said Hatsume shaking Midoriya up.

"Yeah!-yeah? I-I'm awake now." -said Izuku rubbing his eyes as he yawns.

"No don't....*Yawns*......now I feel tired." ,-said Hatsume letting another yawn grabbing his duffle bag.

"Sorry..." ,-said Midoriya as they continued following the commander up to what looks like the main building.

"Alright, this building is where you will conduct your basic knowledge on different types of courses required to perfectly handle any situation or even improvise." ,-said Commander Norman, "Okay, that building on the far left in the distance it will be where you will be settling for the next three years.

"We will head there and tomorrow is when you will start your classes." ,-continues Commander Norman, "And one last thing your ID's are already been sync in your rooms.

"Wait....rooms.........partners........Hatsume...girl.......we are staying in the same room!!!" ,-Midoriya thought heavily in his mind.

"Let's go Midoriya!" ,-said Hatsume grabbing Izuku's hand. "Wait, —Ahhh!!!!!" ,and she started running faster dragging him, leaving the rest of the group in the dust.

"Hahaha, those two are lively ones." ,-said the Commander laughing and seeing a cloud of dust in the distance.

They reach to dorm with Mei barely breaking any sweat and Midoriya scared out of mind in the floor.

"Woah, his place looks amazing let's see our room." ,-said Hatsume looking at the first level being the common room along with a large kitchen and extra tables.

"Next time warn me your going to do what." ,-he said catching his breath in the floor.

*Giggles* "No promises." ,-she said helping Izuku to stand up. Then the elevator opens up. "Thanks for helping me carry my stuff."

"What?" ,-said Midoriya looking down seeing that he was carrying her suitcase and then look back at her with a confused face. "When...How?" ,-he thought as he was carrying her stuff, his duffle bag and backpack. "Alright...then." ,-sounding defeated Izuku started walking to the elevator.

"This is going to be awesome!" ,-said Hatsume as she can barely stay still as she jumps a little bit in the elevator.

"Yeah....." ,-said Izuku still tired from the previous incident, they reach to the fourth level.

"So the room is 56." ,-said Hatsume looking at her ID side number that was showing. And puts her ID in the door knob and scanning it unlocking door.

The room was big enough at it had too king size beds along with a small kitchen and refrigerator. Also there was a bathtub, shower, and of course the toilet.

"Finally." ,-they both said walking in their room. Midoriya closes the door.

"Welcome, this is a pre-recorded message. Your the first group to arrive here, designation Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, first squad. Your first assignment will start tomorrow, now soldier and scientist your equipment case is by your beds. Good luck." ,-said the male voice ending the message.

"Nice!" ,-said Hatsume opening her case. "Open yours! There's plenty on stuff here." ,-she said looking through her stuff.

Midoriya then drops his stuff and her briefcase next to her bed that she calmed already.

Then he looked at his silver case and opens it. It had blue fatigues military uniform, along with a medium bulletproof vest. Along with a note saying:

Note:

Wear this for class tomorrow, room 607.

"Hey Hatsume, what room are you going to tomorrow." ,- he asks.

"Uh....room...404." ,-she said reading off her note.

"I guess it's because of our jobs." ,-said Midoriya taking out his security uniform.

"Yeah, we have completely opposite jobs." ,-said Hatsume. "It's already late." ,-she said looking at the clock reading 6:35pm.

"It was quite a ride to get here." ,-said Midoriya. "What is there to eat?"

"They said there's frozen food." ,-said Mei grabbing two dinner plates. "They send a message saying that, that new supplies will arrive by tomorrow."

"So I guess we have to make what we can do."

Look there's a microwave here." ,-said Izuku walking into the small kitchen.

"Let's eat then." ,-she said putting their dinner in the microwave.

"Better than nothing." ,-said Midoriya as they both stared at each other, waiting for their food to heat up.

"I can probably create a baby." ,-said Mei taking out her notebook writing something in the table are they waited for their food to heat up still.

"............, What? Baby?" ,-said still in shock, this is the second time Hatsume has done that to Midoriya.

"Are you okay? You been staring at the ceiling for a minute now."

"What? No I'm fine, I'm fine." ,-said Midoriya, "Our food is ready."

They both get their heated dinner, it was better than expected. And then they headed to their beds at least that was what Izuku thought at the moment.

"Hey Midoriya, combine your bed with mine." ,-she said signaling to her position.

"Why?" ,-said Izuku looking at her.

"Push it here." ,-said Hatsume pointing at the bed next to hers.

"Uh....."

"Here." ,-she pointed again.

"What if—

"Here." ,-said Hatsume cutting off Izuku.

"Okay-Okay." ,-said Midoriya pushing the bed which was much easier with his newly built body. "There happy."

"Thanks." ,-said Mei falling asleep on her side of the bed.

"Oh well......." ,-he said falling asleep soon after.


	3. First SCP encounter, Do or die!

"Why is it so cold?" ,-Midoriya thought waking up. "Ahh!!" ,-jumping off from his bed.

"Uh? Why did you scream it's just my baby 46, cooling body system." ,-said Hatsume as she strapped it on to him.

"Can you take it off?" ,-asks Midoriya freezing to death.  


"Yeah, I got enough evidence." ,-said Hatsume taking off the cooling vest.

"Evidence?" ,-he looked at Hatsume.

"Nothing......" ,-said Mei getting up from the bed. "Look at the time." ,-she said grabbing her equipment to the bathroom.   


"That's one way to wake up in the morning." ,-said Midoriya grabbing his uniform. "SCP training uh, what's going to happen today?" ,-he though putting it on his security uniform.

Few minutes passed by, they ate breakfast and got out from their room. "Midoriya close the door." ,-said Hatsume wearing a medical coat with a small kit of something.

  


"Okay." ,-said Midoriya taking out his ID to the door knob scanner until the lock mechanic turned red. "Got it." 

He catches up to Mei in the elevator and I was very quiet since they both had nothing to continue the conversation.

**——————-———————**

They both parted ways to their class.

"Hmm room 607, where is it?" ,-he thought looking at a facility map.

  


Soon he was able to reach the course which was at the other end of the facility in the first level.

**(Recruits=Students)**

There we some students already there but more kept showing up mostly guys. "I guess this course is for the soldier class." ,-he thought taking an empty seat.

  


"Alright everyone sit down class starting! My name is Sergeant Johnson and we are going over in how to use your equipment properly. As I see everyone has they basic armor vest. I will get SCP credits which can be earned during missions. And can spend throughout the property.

  


"So is a new type of currency we can buying things." ,-asks one of the students in the back.

"Correct, now let's begin with your trusty friend. Everyone there's a big case under each desk and take it out." ,-said the Sergeant 

  


The class went silent as they open their classes. "It's a rifle?" ,-said Midoriya as he is not that experience with weapons as he is for heroes.

  


"This is your first And last day to learn in this basic training. This trusty companion is a Heckler and Koch 416 assault rifle still very reliable with a few modifications added throughout the centuries. So far the world has forgotten this type of weapon since the 21st century." ,-said Johnson giving a little history lesson.

"It's easy to loading this type of battle rifle, like this 1......2......3. Three easy steps, let me repeat it once again. 

  


"Next up we have the stun grenades. These should stop a human of creature for a limited time. Use that time to either attack or retreat if necessary." ,-he continued as the rest of the 60 students start practicing in how to load and reload multiple times. 

  


And so on Sargent Johnson continued explaining and reviewing the uses of each equip that was being offered for three hours and a half.

Then he went on talking about some battle tactics to use just briefly.

Soon the Sargent Johnson stopped the lecture as everyone continued practicing and preparing. Since they are closed by the lab fortress a few 100 miles west. Their division will be one of the first to be sent there.

  


"Okay, now checking my balance." ,-said Midoriya logging to his phone.

**Balance:**

**JY: ¥538,940.00 ($4997.45 dollars)**

**SCP credit: 10,000**

**U.S : $20,000**

  


"What? Since when there was American money on my balance account?" ,- Midoriya questioned a little bit as he wanted some extra equipment with the credits provided by the foundation. 

**Basic equipment:**

Which included an open face helmet, Heckler and Koch 416 rifle, light bullet proof vest, some armor pads, 10 stun grenades and 8 mags of x30 bullets.

"Okay, I can probably buy some—

As he continues to think of new found strategy's the security alarm activated.

  


*Warning*. *Warning* *SCP-173 has breached containment* *Repeat *SCP-173 has breached containment*

  


"Damn it, all right looks like we are going in the fortress sooner than we expected. Let's go and see how to deal in this situation." ,-said Sargent Johnson as the students looked at each other.

  


"Wait are we confronting a monster?"

"Is someone going to die?"

"Hey don't say that!" 

"Fuck. Duck fuck." 

  


Midoriya kept hearing students having different opinions. "Buying extra armor parts and a full closed helmet. ,-he thought quickly buying it.

***Cost 500***

Balance left: Credits 9,500 

"Okay, good." ,-he said adjusting his new helmet along with the extra pads and grabs his rifle catching up with the rest of the class. 

  


They head out side where two transport truck vehicles where waiting for them. The class splits into two first 30 with the instructor. Another 30 and Midoriya climbed the second transport truck.

A few minutes fly by as they trucks drive up to 90 mph in the rough terrain. Everyone hold on fighting to the rallying. 

Finally they reach the fortress lab, as everyone dismounted. Midoriya hasn't really talked to anyone really during the few hours they have been in class. 

Then they head inside the fortress lab where the distress signal coming from the scientists in the containment chambers. 

They take the elevators down to the second level to find nothing. Then they go to the third level. "This uniform is hot, maybe Hatsume can fix her cooling system so I can use it next time." ,-he thought as group stops suddenly.

  


"SCP-173 is here!" ,-yelled a security officer running from the third floor stairs as a creature suddenly comes behind him. Quickly snapping his neck.

  


"Everyone aim and fire." ,-order Johnson as all the recruits started firing and missing most of the shot.

  


Then the SCP disappeared once again and snaps two recruits in an instant. Creating panic among the students running away. As for Midoriya he was thinking about running away, but then something just clicked. Loading his mag into his battle rifle and he charges in.

"Damn it, they don't know how to use weapon correctly." ,-said Johnson as his weapon just jammed at the worst possible time.

  


At that moment Midoriya with adrenaline pumping through his veins, throws two stun grenades causing SCP-173 to stop momentarily. And then he started unloading the creature with bullets. 

  


"Reloading!" ,-said Midoriya suppressing his fear for a few seconds as the Sargent joins in as he fixed his battle rifle.

  


"Good job young one." ,-said John aiming and then starts shooting the SCP at the head. They both continued shooting and walk backwards. 

  


They both where taking turns reloading as they retreated. "Almost there." ,-said Johnson at his last two mags.

  


"Attention all units, this is Sargent Johnson of the recruitment course, we can't contain the SCP. Preparing shoot to kill." ,-said the Sergeant loading in a special type of tracking ammo. As Midoriya reloads again another mag and continues shooting.

  


Everyone else in shock frozen from fear as two recruits from the same age just died in front of them. Down to 58 students now, as they can only see as their instructor and classmate fight of this teleporting creature.

  


The creature teleports again, this time Midoriya predicts where it's heading and jumps out the way as it snaps another student's neck.

***57 students left in division 1***

"Damn it!" ,-he thought getting up quickly and landing a few more shots in the back “killing” the creature.

  


"Calling all clean up crew , we have eight bodies to dispose." ,-Johnson radio in as he sees his students in shock looking away from the bodies. 

Midoriya used last of his mag, which was quite luck on him and drops to the floor. "Finally!" ,-He said relieved as his legs couldn't handle it from the stress and adrenaline stopped. 

"Okay everyone class dismissed for the day." ,-said Johnson as most students have regretted joining the soldiers program.

  


***Midoriya still on the ground***

Two personnel from the clean up crew help him stand up. "Thank you." ,-said Midoriya as both the clean up crew nodded and went back in and started getting some bags and bleach to clean up the blood that was left on the floor. 

  


Exhausted he grabs his rifle and heads back to the dorms up to his room. Then he lays on his bed thinking of what would've happened if he was one of the three other guys that didn't make it.

  


"I'm just going to rest." ,-he thought closing his eyes and eventually fell asleep in the afternoon.


	4. Major Strike at Enemy Fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not dead, for some reason it took way longer to finish this chapter.

* * *

"Woah, what a day today." ,-said Mei opening her room door and enters only to find Midoriya laying on the bed still in his security uniform.

"Hello, there sleepy green boy." ,-she said shaking Izuku causing him to wake up.

"Uh? He's asleep." ,-she thought as she started pocking him multiple times until he wakes up.

"Hatsume?" ,-said Midoriya slightly grumpy waking up slowly.

"Hello, rough first day today?" ,-she asks heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Hey Hatsume can I borrow your cooling vest?." ,-he said will not moving from the bed.

"Yes, but it's not completely finished." ,-said Mei splashing herself some cold water.

"I will be the test of that." ,-he said looking at Mei.

"Alright, I will get it in a moment." ,-she said putting it in a small freezer. "It needs to stay cool for a few hours, for the crystal to absorb the cold."

"Thanks, Hatsume." ,-said Midoriya laying back in their bed.

"No problem, that's why we are partners." ,-said Mei turning on the bathtub. "I'm going first."

"I can wait." ,-said Midoriya grabbing the remote control and turns the t.v on.

———————————————————

The following day, all classes joined in outside in rows from different divisions and specialists units.

"Alright, I know many of you have heard of the incident happened yesterday. Yes, it was a terrible timing in his it happened. But let me remind you what all of you are doing here. I know some took it cause you thought it was a joke. And now you know some truth about the world we live in, don't let this event discourage you from doing better. That's it, resume in your training." ,-said Commander Norman addressing some details regarding yesterday's event.

Everyone went back to their classes and rooms continuing their regular lessons from yesterday.

Today three more recruits joined the soldier program filling the class up again.

"Well after yesterday's encounter, we send in the money they were going to get by the end of the month to their families. Well, today is going to be different it seems like we have been requested by three government agencies to take care of a deal some crime lords have settled." ,-said the Sargent

"Shoot and destroy, is the upcoming mission. And for that everyone will be trained heavily for these next few days as the mission will be at hold until you guys are prepared." ,-said Commander Norman walking out of the class.

The classes were dismissed as they were divided into different groups and merged with other class forming companies.

Midoriya was placed in the alpha amphibian unit 33.

This unit will be specialized in underwater or close water combat. A Unit of 30 recruits will be trained to the bone for the week.

During that time Midoriya learned how to operate scuba diving gear. Along with learning to swim and slowly improving through his training.

"Now they're going to teach us how to fight underwater." ,-Midoriya thought as the instructor hands over a specialized semi-automatic rifle that works underwater.

"Everyone be prepared for a week of hell, as for everyone here. Your job will be critical to infiltrate the enemy base." ,-said the Instructor "You guys will be separated into six groups of five." ,-he said as the group started forming.

"Alright looks like we are group 3 of alpha amphibian unit 33. My name is Maxwell Shepherd."

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Kenneth Woods."

"Spencer Andersen."

"Troy Cane"

They have introduced themselves and now the heavy training will begin.

"Time for a week of hell guys." ,-said Maxwell

"Can't wait." ,-said Midoriya as they all line up to receive their new equipment.

"Ready to kick some ass." ,-said Troy

"Not if you get killed first." ,-said Kenneth

"Your fun." ,-said Troy as their squad headed out into the training pool.

"Hopefully all of you can swim, or we will transfer you back to the main assault force." ,-said the Instructor as the training began.

———————————————————

Through the week they went from training from the pool to out into the sea. Mei noticed Midoriya dead tired in the bed after coming from her lab each day.

Soon the several days have passed and the operation is coming closer.

"So it is today." ,-said Hatsume, "Don't do anything stupid please."

"That won't happen." -responded Midoriya changing to his aquatic military gear.

Alpha, Charlie, And Echo companies are ready to depart in the helicopters.

"Yeah! Today is the day." ,-said Troy excited for some reason.

"Just be quiet once the operation starts." -said Kenneth calming down Troy in the helicopter.

Alpha Unit 33 diverted from the rest of the force as they were dropped off along the coast and they continued swimming to their destination.

"Already we make it secure and retrieve, nothing is left unturned." ,-said Corporal Seal team coordinator sending his message to all members.

"Copy that." ,-said Alpha unit 33 in unison. Within 4 hours off from the ocean, they reached their destination to the isolated harbor, where the target was located.

They started getting closer to the surface, as they started taking down any armed person in the area.

"I see seven up ahead." ,-said Maxwell closing into the harbor taking cover under the bay.

"Okay, seven of you take them out." ,-ordered Corporal Seal, as Midoriya and the rest of the guys took position their position and pull the trigger.

***Trrr!!* *Trrr!!* *Trrr!!***

*** Trrr!! *Trrr!!***

***Trrr!!* *Trrr!!***

"All enemies have been neutralized." ,- said Kenneth

"Alright let's go." ,-said Midoriya taking the lead getting off from cold water and began infiltrating the base.

Everyone had a job to complete.

Alpha company: secure and retrieve

-Special Unit 33-Infiltrate

Charlie Company: secure and capture

-Special Unit 12-Capture

Echo company: Recon and destroy.

-Special Unit 101-Demolition

"Looks like we got the easy job." ,-said a guy from Midoriya platoon. As they hear explosions in the distance.

"Damn Echo and Charlie are already in action.", -said another Maxwell as they see explosions in the distance coming from the helicopters above dodging missiles a

"Looks like we have to hurry up." ,- said Spencer as the team reaches the main control panel.

"Everyone move out! We have to make it out on time before enemy reinforcements arrive." , yelled Corporal Seal as Maxwell deactivates the enemy sensor missiles. This helped the rest of the operation letting the rest proceed in the base.

"Everyone spread out to cover more terrain." ,-said Midoriya heading downstairs going inside the bay storage.

"Incoming!" ,-yelled Seal as multiple explosions were triggered once leaving the room.

————————————————

Soon Midoriya was separated from the rest of the team from the explosions. Slowly walking down to the third level of the underground crime lord storage facility.

"Switching helmets." ,-he thought to remove his scuba equipment to his standard helmet. (Will be revealed next chapter.)

"This is more than just a storage unit." ,-he thought to turn on his flashlight looking for the light switch breaker.

Catching something from his light.

"What the...Hey little girl I'm not going to hurt you." ,-said Midoriya almost had a heart attack as he noticed a young girl running by. "She looks extremely terrified, maybe I have something." ,-he thought looking for something on his pockets but then his flashlight showed the switch breaker turning it back on.

"That's better." ,-he thought as he looks over and still noticed the girls white girl hiding as the lights turned on.

"Look I have a chocolate bar." ,-Izuku said taking off his helmet revealing that he looks much younger than he sounds. Eventually, the little girl got closer and closer each time passing second.

"There we go, here have it." ,-he said giving the little girl the chocolate bar and she started getting it. "I will get you some proper nutrition once we head back." ,-Izuku noticed the poor little girls skin lack color.

Midoriya put out his hand waiting for her to grab his hand and to get out of here.

"Let's go, what's your name?" ,-he asked as explosions were detonated in the distance.

"E......r.................i." ,-she said still eating the chocolate bar slowly in small bites.

"Eri?" ,-said Izuku as she nodded.

"Alright Eri, stay close to me." ,-said Midoriya looking around for any hostiles and grabs her hand guiding her out from the third floor.

Upon reaching the 2nd floor Eri stopped for a moment. "What's wrong Eri?" ,-asked Izuku as a small outline can be seen on the opposite side of the room.

"Ppprrrr!" ,-the creature created, this puzzled Midoriya because it wasn't a threat calling. But rather friendly?

"What this?" ,-Izuku thought taking out his scanner aiming at the creature getting closer to them as the light reflected from a light orange slimy substance.

*SCP 999 Located*

*Danger: Safe*

"Wait, there's more than one?" ,-Midoriya thought as the scanner showed the base already has one in the facility.

"Pprrr!" ,-SCP 999 started greeting closer, Eri scared she moved behind Izuku as the SCO reached his feet.

"Well, what now?" ,-he thought as the SCP 999 started climbing up his body and started to feel all of a sudden happy. "What's this? Hey, what?" ,-he looked right on his left shoulder.

"So you're just going to stay there 999? And why are you heavier than you look?" ,-Asked Midoriya looking at SCP 999.

"Ppprr?" ,-What seemed like a yes 999 replied.

"Okay, let's go outside Eri." ,-said Midoriya as She grabbed his hand again and walked up the stairs to the level base floor. While a transmission popped from Midoriya's wrist.

"Midoriya! We have to go now!" ,-yelled Maxwell as gunfire can be heard through in the transmission.

Once they got outside the fight was still going on. "Missile!!!!!" ,-yelled another alpha member as he took a direct hit from an RPG.

Midoriya gets shot a few times in the back.

"Ah! Damn it!" ,-he said using himself as a shield. Then he aims his rifle as starts taking shooting down the remaining grunts from the crime lord that by this point has taken down by Charlie company.

999 stayed and moved closer to Eri trying to comfort her. She was hit with a large amount of happiness.

Alpha began to retrieved many stolen and illegal merchandise along with an unknown SCP apart from 999 from the place and Echo still leading the charge into the base. But it turns out one more SCP managed to slip through the attack.

"The bird is here!" ,-yelled the commander as all remaining units jumped into the transport helicopters.

"It's alright Eri everything will be fine." ,-said Midoriya as he takes off his helmet and places it on her head which reduces the sounds around her and replaces it with calm musical notes instead.

Slowly Eri started tuning with the music alongside 999 to calm down. Once the battle ceased being to tense from the fight Maxwell finally noticed Midoriya had a small child and an SCP with him.

Midoriya didn't felt anymore trembling from Eri other than that from the helicopter vibrations heading back to base.

The rest of the team were curious to check it out, but being in the helicopter stopped them from doing so. Izuku made a face in which many of them got reminded of their protective parental figures. And didn't do or even commented about anything as the unit was tired either way. "Looks like gained more than he can bargain for." ,-started Maxwell resting on the other side of the helicopter.

"What? The child or the SCP?" ,-asked Spencer

"I mean both are going to be trouble to take care of." ,-said Maxwell

———————————————————

A few hours later, multiple helicopters landed around the facility and the troops started to dismount. Commander Norman was waiting as Midoriya reported this finding to him about the girl.

"So who is this little girl?" ,-asked Commander Norman as SCP 999 drops to the floor next to him.

"She was found in an abandoned storage room, her name is Eri, also found 999." ,-said Midoriya as Eri stayed behind him at all times.

"And you want to keep her?" ,-Commander Norman asked looking over at Eri.

"Yes, Sir." ,-he said

"Well........I see no reason why it should be a problem." ,-said Commander Norman giving access for Eri to walk through the facility.

"Yes!." ,-he said smiling caring Eri in his arms. "Ready to see your new home?"

"Yes!" ,-she said imitating him while SCP-999 explores around in the background.

"Thank you, sir." ,-said Midoriya looking over at Eri which she had made a huge smile once the Commander left.

"Is....that....all?" ,-she asked

This confused Izuku for a movement. "Is that all?" ,-he thought then something clicked.

"Let's go to your new home." ,-said Midoriya and they both head back to their room.

"Sir what about SCP-999?" ,-asked the Sargent as there was no one left to report.

"Let it be, It seems that this 999 is very attached to them." ,-said Commander Norman seeing 999 noticed that Izuku wasn't in the area. But the commander pointed straight in the direction they where headed.

"Yes, Commander!" ,-said the Sergeant while 999 looked like it was on a mission.

"This is going to be quite the interring year." ,-reading Midoriya profile and the new list of accomplishments.

———————————————

*The door opens*

"Your back, I been looking into the data and..........." ,-Hatsume looks overseeing a child with Midoriya and SCP-999 just slides into the room.

"You're coming too?" ,- Izuku thought as 999 just settles in.

"Who's this kid?" ,-she asked which spooked Eri and ran back to Midoriya.

"This little kid is coming to live with us." ,-said Izuku with a smile.

"Wait, we can't have a child." ,-said Hatsume

"Mama talks a lot." ,-said Eri giving a big smile.

(Note: During her time trapped in the storage facility. She taught herself basic reading books that the villain grunts gave her to entertain herself. And some those books were about parenting. She read what she could understand with her level. Her real Mama and Papa were something that she has forgotten almost completely for many reasons...)

**————————————————————**

***Quick Flashback***

She didn't even remember how she got here in the first place. Soon some months passed and one day she notices that the door was left open. Eri peaked outside to see no one there and opened the door. Soon followed by multiple flashes and loud gunfire in the distance.

***End of Flashback***

————————————————————

".......never mind she can stay. What a cute little girl you are." ,-said Hatsume hugging her immediately.

"Hahaha... that was quick. " ,-said Midoriya kept being filled in with joy. "She couldn't resist neither." ,-he thought looking as 999 joined not wanting to miss the party.

"What! What! Is that!" ,-yelled Hatsume as 999 calmed her down once he made contact.

"Now that's what I forgot." ,-said Izuku carefree talking off his vest.

"I little late for that don't you think?" ,-said Hatsume as SCP-999 was in a panic noticing Hatsume's sudden anger wasn't dropping.


End file.
